Forgiven
by TheInkredibleHanny
Summary: 2nd NW story for me! Alexa's sister has been taken. To help find her she must enlist the help of Demetri, the vampire that she cant live with, cant live without. Read and Review PLEASE!c:
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey, guys! This is the second nightworld story for me! Yay nightworld! Anywho, for those of you that have read my other nightworld story, Only Hope, there are none of those characters in here so far.. but if you want, I could slip em in. I will also have original nightworld characters in here as well. Anywho, heres the first chapter! Enjoy! **

It was raining. That was all that was really on my mind. Also the fact that someone had forced a dress on me. A pretty dress, light pink, long, thin fabric, but a dress none the less. My sandy hair was pulled to one side of my head in an intricate pony tail, curled loosely. All in all, this was probably the prettiest I've looked in years.

And then I looked at my sister.

I sighed as Victoria tossed her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a dress also, which wasn't anything new for her. This one was also long like mine, but crimson red and studded with diamonds at the top. Victoria was beautiful, to say the least. And she was looking even better tonight. With good reason, too, I guess.

The Prince's name is Demetri. And he's a vampire. His vampires have been causing trouble with the witches, our family, in the state of Nebraska. We're hoping that tonight, at Demetri's 17th birthday party, he'll meet Victoria and they'll fall in love. That should solve the whole war going on between us.

We were in the limo now, my family and I. My parents dressed like royalty, as usual, and my sister and I the picture of perfection—on the outside, at least. Rain was hitting the window I was sitting by at a slow steady pace. I liked it. It was relaxing.

We arrived at the same time as all the other guests; fashionably on-time. We all ran inside so we wouldn't get our clothes or hair wet, though I didn't really care, my mom did.

The entrance was wide and cavernous. White marble floors, white walls, and a large table under a huge chandelier. A large staircase led up to the second floor. Fancy.

"Psssst!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my friend Aley smiling at me. She was wearing a teal dress, shorter than mine. Her caramel colored skin stood out from the other pale vampire's.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to her.

"Everyone here is giving me the dirtiest looks," Aley said looking around with a large grin on her face. The fact that she was a werewolf and none of the other kinds accepted her, but had to for tonight because she was my friend seemed to please her. I had to admit, it pleased me, too. Have at thee, blood suckers!

My mom came over just then.

"They're showing everyone into that room for Demetri's arrival. Aley, wipe that smirk off your face, you're going to get yourself killed," she scolded.

Aley's face didn't falter. "Nah, these guys don't like the taste of animal blood. They prefer the real stuff." That earned her even more lovely looks.

My mom sighed. "Alexa," she told me, "see if you can't get your friend to keep her mouth shut. I'm going into the other room." She fixed my hair and stalked off.

I sighed. "They may not kill _you_, Aley. But they'll kill _me_for bringing you here."

"I'd like to see them try," Aley said dangerously.

I smacked a hand to my forehead. "Let's go see what his highness Demetri has to say." It was rumored that Demetri and his family came from some foreign land that I didn't pay attention to, and back where he was from he was considered royalty; a perfect story to start a joke between my friend and me. I started for the room that everybody was walking into.

Aley sighed and followed me into the room.

The room was as stark and ornate as the rest of the house, with large white walls, adorned with mirrors and paintings of old family members from the past. The tall ceiling above us supported an absolutely huge chandelier, so big I could probably throw a mattress up there and call it my new shiny bedroom.

There were simple chairs all lined up throughout the room, and I quickly spotted out the rest of my family.

"Victoria is looking hot tonight," Aley said. "Is she trying to put a move on the Prince?"

"That's the plan," I replied as I maneuvered my way through the crowd. "I guess nowadays it only takes a sexy dress for love to happen."

"You sound like an old lady. Maybe he likes what's behind the dress."

"So, her rack?" I guessed.

"Bingo," Aley said as we sat down next to my mom.

"I better never hear you say that word again, Alexa," she scolded.

"What am I supposed to call the towel rack then?" I asked.

"The towel boobs," Aley answered for me.

My mom lightly smacked her arm and shushed us.

The room had grown quiet as the prince took the stage. I had to admit, he was good looking—completely Victoria's type—with pale skin, dark mussed hair, and green eyes that glowed like two emeralds, even from across the room. His face was all angles and symmetry, and at that moment all I could think was—

"Nice face," Aley said. "Remind me to congratulate your sister."

I playfully shoved her arm as he began to speak.

"I thank you all very much for coming here, and I bid you a happy night as we celebrate my seventeenth birthday," he started with a voice that was all honey and silk.

"I would like to thank all of my guests for being here to help me and my family celebrate." His eyes slid over the crowd. They stopped at my sister, of course. She smiled at him, a smile I have never seen a boy keep his cool under. He was definitely hers for the taking.

Oddly, though, they slid over my sister.

And landed on me.

The whole world melted away, and I felt myself falling. I gripped the edges of my seat to keep myself upright as I was sucked into those eyes of his with no hope of ever leaving again—not that I really wanted to. I could feel his heart beat skipping, as though he was right in front of me and I had my hand on his chest. I didn't know what was going on, but scared as I was I did not want it to end.

Someone in the audience coughed, obviously confused as to why the prince had stopped talking in mid-speech.

"You're swooning," Aley noted. "And so is he. Have you two met before? Am I missing something? Alexa!" she hissed as she took my shoulders and shook.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head. The connection was broken.

"I—um—" Demetri stuttered as he tried to recall where he last left off.

"I need air," I gasped as I pushed myself from the chair and ran out of the room. I could tell Aley was right at my heels, the faithful guard dog that she is.

I reached the exit door and stepped out into the rain. I didn't care that my hair was getting ruined, I didn't care that my very expensive dress that my mother was most likely going to have my head for getting wet was drenched. The rain felt good, cleansing, as I breathed deeply through my nose and tried not to be sick.

"Whoah," Aley said coming up to stand next to me, obviously not caring about her dress either. "What was _that, _Alexa? Are you okay?"

Was I okay? Of course not. I was definitely not okay. "Yeah," I said, "I'm fine."

"Well, what was that back there?"

I had no idea. Whatever had happened could not happen again, though. This was a boy that my sister intended on taking for her own. I couldn't put my family through that just for a boy that I had a very strange, intent moment with. "I got sick, Aley. I don't know what happened to his highness, but I thought I was going to throw up all over my designer shoes."

Aley laughed. "It was probably that speech. I thought I was going to throw up from that. 'Thank you my dearest comrades for joining me in celebrating my 17th year of being borned'." She snickered.

I mocked a bow. "'I humbly appraise you, my lovely servants. Where be thy throne?'."

"Let's skip out, Lex," Aley said. "I'll take you home. It's not like we need to stay here anymore."

I nodded, relieved to have such a good friend. "Get me out of here," I said. Please.

**a/n: alright! Thats the first chapter! Yaaay! If you guys loved or hated it, let me know! Tell me what you guys think! Id love to knoww! Until next time! Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hello! I was pretty impressed by the positive reviews I've gotten so far from the first chapter. So I decided to upload the second chapter quicker than I normally would have! YEY! So alrighty, enjoy!  
><strong>

Victoria found me later that night watching a black and white movie on the big screen in our cozy theater room. I was laying upside down, fishing through a bowl of popcorn, watching the move with a muted interest.

Victoria let out a surprised, hard laugh. "_Dracula_?" she asked.

"Shhh!" I shushed her, "This is my favorite part."

We both watched as Dracula got staked by a seriously-pissed looking van Helsing.

I turned to my sister with a wide smile. "You were saying?" I asked.

Victoria sighed and settled next to me on the couch. "You're so odd, Lex."

I shrugged, unaffected. "How was the dear Prince?" I asked.

She laughed. "He was quite the gentleman. I felt like I never had his complete attention though, he seemed to be looking for someone else the entire time. Maybe he's already found someone." She shrugged like she didn't care.

"Yeah, right. You're a regulation hottie, Tori. He was probably just nervous." Though I said this, butterflies managed to riot in my stomach. I willed Spongebob and Patrick to come charging through the grass field with their nets and get them all.

She ignored this. "Why'd you leave so early? You kind of bolted in the middle of the grand speech."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Spare me. That speech was going to make me sick."

Tori laughed. "Well, at least you seem to be feeling better." I had rewound the movie back to the part where Mr. Dracula got staked once more, it was probably my twelfth rewind. At this, she raised her eyebrow. "Don't you have anything else you want to watch?"

I pursed my lips. "Sure," I said as I pressed the channel button on the remote. Buffy the Vampire Slayer came onto the screen. I settled back and grabbed more popcorn.

Tori laughed. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. You don't like Demetri."

When I didn't say anything, my sister sighed. "He _was _cute, Lex, you have to at least give him that."

I shrugged. "I don't have to give him anything, that's all on you, baby." I winked up at her.

She shook her head and muttered something that sounded like "You're impossible".

"And yet you still love me," I observed from my perch on the couch. The blood was starting to rush to my head, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Barely," she said as she stood. "I'm going to bed."

"Well, I love you, too, sister dearest."

I sighed once she left the room. Buffy was doing her thing on the screen, killing vampires a thousand different ways, and looking like a babe while she did it. It was unsettling, I decided finally. I watched vampires die all night long, and yet I still couldn't get the image of Demetri's face, his burning eyes, out of my mind every time I closed my eyes.

He had done something to me, something I wasn't sure I wanted to stop completely or wanted to happen again. Soon.

"I'm doomed," I groaned as Buffy fought off the last vamp, ending his knife.

"You make it look easy," I accused.

The next day was absolutely beautiful. The perfect summer day. I donned my red polka-dot bikini and headed out to our pool. We owned quite a sum of acreage, and the walk to the pool was a few feet short of being called a hike. It was worth it though. The water looked cool and blue. I smiled slightly as I grabbed the net to scrape leaves and whatnot out of the water and began to skim the pool.

Faintly, I heard my name being called. I turned to see a figure walking toward me, a male figure, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, making his dark hair shine brighter and his pale skin practically glow. I could tell even from this distance that his emerald eyes were just as scorching as they were the last time I saw them.

I stopped what I was doing and cocked an eyebrow. "Demetri?" I asked when he came nearer.

The boy stopped about ten feet away from me and stared. I could start to feel that strange pull again, the one that made me want to close my eyes and just.. fall. "Uh, hi," he said rather awkwardly. The harder I listened to his voice, the more I could hear a faint accent underlining his speech. Russian? Hot.

"Hi," I replied warily.

"You're Alexandria," he stated. "Victoria's sister, right?"

"It's not exactly what I write on my name tags," I said. "You can call me Alexa for short."

He smiled a small smile, big enough to take my breath away. His smile faded though, and he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Do you, um, need help?" he asked, stepping closer.

Too close for my comfort, or too much to my comfort. "No, thanks-" I started, taking a step back.

Only to trip over the pool netting, hit my head, and fall into the water next to me.

"Alexa?"

I sighed. The hands holding my shoulders were soft. What I was looking at with my eyes closed was even nicer. Colors, every color of the spectrum, swam before my eyes, each carrying a distinct flavor of Demetri. The emerald was the nicest to look at; it reminded me of his eyes. "I'm dreaming," I breathed.

"Actually, no."

Que?

I pried my eyes open to come face to face with Demetri. His were wide, and emerald, and...

I shot up, knocking my forehead into his. He backed up as I let out a cry and rubbed the tender spot ruefully.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were dead," he said, sounding seriously freaked out. He couldn't have been _that _worried, he hardly knew me.

"Afraid you'd have to bury my body?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled slightly. "Your head is bleeding," was all he said. His eyes still looked worried.

I smacked a hand to my head and took it away. Sure enough, my palm came away stained red. I stood shakily, only grudgingly accepting a helping hand from Demetri. I didn't touch him for too long, though, afraid of what might happen.

The walk back to the house was silent as I brooded, soaking wet. It was only then that I realized that he was just as drenched, his black shirt clinging to his body in ways that I felt only a little guilty for ogling at. But I was guilty, nonetheless. I hunched my shoulders as I looked at him.

He returned the gaze, looking confused. "What?" he asked.

"You jumped in after me," I said accusingly.

"And?"

"Now you're wet and I have to be eternally grateful for you saving my life. Isn't that how it goes, anyway?"

He chuckled, the sound absolutely beautiful. "Usually," he said. "At least that's what I've heard." Tentatively, he reached out to touch the wound on my head.

I ducked away. "No funny ideas," I warned.

He rolled his eyes, but backed off, nonetheless.

Once inside, I made myself an icepack and found two large towels. I handed one to Mr. Vampire, and wrapped one around myself. Once the kitchen lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence, I coughed and searched for some type of ice breaker. "So... You want anything to eat?"

Demetri simply leveled a look at me as he ran the towel through his hair. Sexily.

"Oh," I said lamely, "right."

He smiled. "It's alright, I should probably get going soon anyway."

I smacked a palm to my hand. "Wow," I said, "I should have just told you right off the bat. I'm sorry."

"Told me what?" Demetri asked, taking a step toward me.

"That Victoria wasn't here. My whole family is out. It would have saved you a lot of trouble," I said, my cheeks flaming, "I'm sorry."

He looked confused for a second. His face cleared up in a second though. "No worries," he said. "I can come back another time. I admit it was rash of me to come here unannounced, I just-" he cut himself off, looking down quickly.

"What?" I asked, leaning back on the counter behind me.

"I just had this odd feeling," he said. "Last night during my thank you-"

I pushed away from the counter, not wanting to look him in the eyes. I didnt want to be reminded of that moment, that wonderfully perfect moment. I walked to the fridge and rummaged around for ingredients to make a damn-good sandwich.

"I just had to see- your sister. Again." He looked down again. It was odd, for how well brought up Demetri was, how often he stammered through sentences around me. It was sort of cute. I smiled.

"Well, I'll tell her you stopped by," I said as I put the finishing touches on my sandwich.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you have... help to do that for you?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow in reply. "I can make myself a sandwich. I don't need the maids doing it for me. I give them a break when it's just me in the house."

"Which would explain why no one answered when I rang the doorbell."

I pointed a finger at him and smiled. "Precisely."

He smirked as he set the towel down, then caught a glimpse of his watch. His smile faded as he sighed. "I hope you enjoy your independently-made sandwich," he said as he gestured to the plate in front of me. "And I hope you have no more near-death experiences in the near future. I wont always be around to save you."

I was about to point out that it was him that had made me fall in the first place, but I stopped myself. "I can always rely on myself, you know. I've worked quite a trust system out. Sometimes I think I can trustfall myself and not hit the ground butt first." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't stop. "_And _I make myself sandwiches. What more could a girl ask for? No, I'm quite fine without you, Demetri." A thrill shot through me when I said his name.

That lopsided smile was back. _You're so pretty, _I thought. "Well, I guess I'm glad, then." He lithely slid past me, dropping the towel into my hands as he went, careful not to touch my skin with his. "I'll see you around, Alexa."

I nodded, turning as he walked to the door, prepared to go change into something warm.

But Demetri grabbed my hand. "Alexa?" he asked.

I turned to him, my skin tingling where it met with his. "Yeah?" I asked.

He smiled, giving my hand a squeeze before letting go. "I really like that swimsuit on you, for what it's worth."

It was worth everything, incidentally.

**a/n: So, there's the second chapter! I wasn't going to make it this long, but I expect you to make it up to me with lots of reviews! Thank you for reading! Peace!c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey, guys! Thought Id update this story as well! Its longer than I expected it would be! Yay! So enjoy! **

"No way," Aley exclaimed. "Did he give you CPR? Did you feel his fangs?"

I only semi-regretted telling Aley the events that happened a few days prior to where we were in present: on two huge inflatable lounge chairs in the middle of my pool. The fancy lounge chairs. With cup holders. "No. No mouth to mouth, Aley."

"Let's hope you don't steal your sisters spotlight. Mama won't be too happy about that one." Aley took a swig of her soda.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm 16. He's 17. Victoria is 18. I think he'd much rather go for the cougar than the cub."

Aley snorted. "Says you," she spoke lightly, daring a wink at me. "Fresh meat."

I grimaced. "Gross. Besides, Victoria's a total babe."

"So are you, Lex. You totally stole that vamps attention mid-speech. I'm pretty impressed."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't _want_ his attention," I declared. "That's all for Victoria."

Aley leered at me. "You totally felt his fangs," she accused.

"Good lord, woman. I was half-drowned, not in a makeout contest."

"Just seeing if you'd snap," Aley replied, holding her hands up in defense. "Anywho, I should probably go on my run. I'll see you tonight?"

I nodded, splashing her with water before I hopped out of the pool and ran inside before she could counteract.

I found a pair of spandex shorts and a plain white T to throw on once I got inside. It was gameday. Only one problem.

"Victoria!" I shouted as I ran from room to room of my house. "Where're my ridiculous, unnecessary sweat bands? And my leg warmers!" I bound into her bedroom mid-shout. It was immediately cut short by the scene I walked in on and replaced by a "Sweet mother of-"

"Alexa!" Victoria shouted. "Knock!"

I looked between her and her makeout partner. "Uhh.. Sorry." I nodded in their direction. "Victoria. Gavin. Nice to see you two.. Rekindled.."

"Seriously inappropriate," Victoria said.

"So I'm guessing Demetri is out of the picture," I stated.

"Obviously," was all Victoria had to say.

I left Victoria and her obviously-not-so-ex-boyfriend alone while I continued hunting for my workout gear.

When I was all suited up, I ran downstairs to my theater room and started up the Just Dance game I begged my mother into getting. I'm thin, don't get me wrong, but the only exercise I enjoy is a good Just Dance challenge.

Halfway through a really intense Black eyed pea's song, though, I could feel someone's eyes on me.

I turned to see Demetri, looking good as ever wearing all black, watching me from the doorway, a slow smirk forming on his face.

"Not cool," I stated as I paused the game.

"I like the getup," was all he said, gesturing to my sweatbands.

I prayed I was already flushed enough so he wouldn't notice my blush. "I hope you're not here to critique my dancing."

"I was looking for your sister, actually." He pushed away from the doorjamb he was leaning on and took a step toward me. "Is she here?"

Apparently cheating on you upstairs. "I'll go check," I said as I brushed past him.

Once a distance away from him, I bolted up the staircase and over to Victoria's room. This time I had the common sense to knock.

_"What_?" I heard Victoria yell from the other side.

"Should I go fetch van helsing, or do you want to deal with the vampire in the living room yourself?"

I heard a rustle and then Victoria's head was poked through a crack in the door. "He's here?" she whispered.

I nodded dully. "Apparently your fan club is bigger than you thought."

She pursed her lips. She was a wreck, I thought. She totally looked as though she was making out with her ex boyfriend for hours.

I sighed. "I'll distract the vampire while you sneak the undercover lover out."

She looked relieved. "Thanks."

I returned to find Demetri sitting on the couch, staring studiously out the window. He turned when I walked into the room. "She'll be down in a second," I said.

"Not a problem," was all he said.

I felt a pang of guilt. This guy wasn't half-bad. He didn't deserve to be played like this. I sighed and plopped down next to him on the couch. Picking up the remote, I flipped the channel to some boring drama.

"You like this show?" Demetri asked.

I turned upside down and stared at the screen. "I don't really know," I replied.

Demetri looked puzzled. "Why are you watching it like that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I like looking at things from a different angle."

To my utter astonishment, he joined me. Our shoulders were touching now, an electric current was flowing between us due to the proximity. He turned his face toward mine, his emerald eyes wide, framed by thick lashes. "A different angle?" he asked.

I nodded. "Now I know what it would be like if I glued my furniture to the ceiling. Or if everyones faces were upside down."

Demetri laughed. A beautiful sound. Our fingers brushed and linked together.

My heart quickened it's pace. I turned and locked eyes with his, the rest of the world fading.

"Demetri?" Victoria said, coming through the doorway.

He was quicker than I was, already standing by the time I had sat upright. "Victoria," he said smoothly, taking my sister's hand.

I had to admit, she cleaned up nice, looking ten times better than me in my silly outfit.

I sighed inwardly. "It was nice seeing you, Alexa," Demetri said as he left the room with my sister in hand. I felt so dismissed. And I had just.. Melted into him earlier. How stupid of me to do. I shot from the couch and went in search of a nice, hot shower.

As weeks went by, my sister and Demetri became public. Rumors spread through nightworld like wildfire, whispers that he sneaks over every night (which he doesn't), or that they're secretly engaged (which they aren't), or that they've even already done the deed (which I will NEVER ponder or visualize).

Overall, I was simply annoyed. Even worse, something in my chest gnawed at me every time I saw him take her hand, or kiss her cheek, or simply smile at her. It unnerved me. I didn't know what to make of that.

And of course, the fact that she was still seeing Gavin on the sly the whole time wasn't exactly filling my heart with rainbows, either.

I was fixing myself a sandwich in the kitchen when I felt his presence. I had done a very good job of ignoring him recently, but today it seemed there was no way of getting around it.

"Is Victoria here?" Demetri asked.

I turned my head in his direction, not making eye contact. "You should know, your highness." He was used to the nickname, I'd already said it to his face multiple times and he knew I was in no time soon stopping.

"I should?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're practically attatched at the hip. You should know she's not here."

He stepped farther into the room. "I am?" he questioned. "Attatched to her hip, that is."

I took a bite out of my sandwhich. Yum. "You're nightworld gossip, my dear prince," I stated. "You two have already consumated your love according to everyone."

He grimaced. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

He sighed. "So I'm guessing she isn't here?"

"Nail appointment."

"Alexa," he said as I turned to leave the room.

"Your highness?" I returned.

"Stop with that," he snapped, his accent coming in thicker under anxiety.

I bowed. "If you'll excuse me, my humble prince-"

He was right in front of me.

I straightened as he looked down at me with those burning emerald eyes. "I'm not royalty," he said.

"Don't be so modest, my leige-"

He grabbed my arm. "You can't ignore me only to take jabs at me from behind the wall you built up. That's hiding, and you're better than that." The skin of his hand was hot on my arm, in a pleasant way.

"I'm not about to get mixed up with a prince whos mixed up with my sister." I stepped closer to him, despite my words.

His other hand came up to cup my shoulder, sending more heat through my system. "Why not?"

"It isn't fair," I said, knotting a hand in the fabric of his shirt. "And it's a very bad idea."

His arms wrapped around my shoulders. "If you say so," he said quietly.

It was warm, too warm. I looked up into his eyes, my thoughts growing hazy. And then I was swallowed whole.

It was weird. It was really truly weird, and some distant part of me was freaking out.

But the rest of me was calm as I fell into Demetri's arms. I could hardly tell that we were on the floor of my kitchen, there was only Demetri, his soul as it swam before me.

_Alexandria_, Demetri said in my mind.

Holy moly.

_I don't understand_, I whispered in reply. I could feel his arms tighten around me, holding me more securely to him.

_I don't either, but it all makes sense._

_What does?_

_You._

_Is it like this with you and my sister?_

At the mention of my sister though, something even weirder happened. Both of our thoughts conjured up in front of us at her mention and swam before us in picture format.

From Demetri, it was a slideshow of chaste hand-holding, pecks on the cheek, a polite laugh at a joke she tells. But nothing more. There was never anything more between them.

_Why?_ I asked.

But before I could get an answer, images from my head swam before us. Victoria in her red dress the night of Demetri's birthday, her smile, her holding my hand when we were kids.

_She loves you_, Demetri stated.

_And you care about her._

_I do._

That was enough to send me reeling.

_Alexa, stop_- But it was too late. The connection was broken.

We came to gasping, as if we'd been holding our breath.

I looked up into his wide emerald eyes. "I can't betray her like this. Neither can you."

"Alexa?" I whirled to see my mother and sister walking through the door.

I stood hastily. "He fell," I accused, "I tried to catch him.. But.. Well.. He's a few pounds heavier than I expected."

Victoria ran over to where he was sitting on the ground.

She ran her perfectly manicured hands through his hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Demetri looked past her to me.

I was scared. My eyes were wide and I was shaking. I pressed my trembling lips together.

He finally shook his head. "No," he said, looking away from me. "I'm feeling a little lightheaded. Perhaps I should go eat before I come back."

My heart was pounding. I felt like screaming. What had just happened?

Demetri looked back before he walked out. His eyes met mine instantly. "Thanks for... Catching me. Alexa." he said my name as a whole new sentence entirely. But I didn't know what that meant. I gave him a small salute before he turned and left.

I guessed that was the end of that.

**a/n: saadface! Anywho, tell me what you guys think so far! Thoughts, questions, concerns, comments.. I like reviews nomatter what they are!c: See you guys later! Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**an: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I wont keep you waiting! Enjoy! **

I was on a mission, one I've taken seriously for quite some time now. The weather was cooler today, cold enough to wear I traded my summer gear for a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light sweater, my flip-flops still a must. I stalked across the backyard, thinking of all of the places he could have gone.

"Mr. Cat?" I called. The seriously mangy orange cat that had found its way into the backward a few weeks ago seemed to be made just for me to take care of. My mother and father, being the animal lovers that they are, made me throw the cat out of the house immediately (it stank) and ordered me to never touch it again.

I hadn't listened of course, but instead took it to one of the more secluded pieces of the land that we lived on, where Victoria and I had once built a treehouse, now a humble abode for Mr. Cat. I took some food to him- or her, I haven't really checked- as often as I could manage.

"Mr. Cat!" I called again, this time louder. "You aren't being very sneaky. Why would you want to hide from food?"

No answer.

I sighed and walked even farther, muttering to myself about the idiocy of cats and the bad manners they have.

Once I reached the edge of the tree line, I opened my mouth the call again before walking into the copse of trees. "Mr. Cat," I warned loudly, "if you're in the clubhouse waiting for me, that is so spoiled of you. Plus I've changed the secret password. It isn't banana pancakes anymore-"

But before I could say more, someone had me thrown over their shoulder and began walking away. I knew immediately that it wasn't anyone that I knew; the shoulders were too broad, the build of the body was nothing familiar to me.

So, naturally, I screamed.

"Oy!" the man holding me yelled. "Briggs! Shut that yapper of hers!"

Another man appeared, this one as unfamiliar as the first. This one had shaggy brown hair, cut into jagged lines and lengths, and a large scar on his cheek. His eyes were a certain cloudy color.

Before he could silence me, though, I let another scream out and rolled off of his shoulder.

I hit the ground harder than I realized and sat for a second, stunned. The man that had first grabbed me bounded up to me in one short step and pinned me to the ground. He had long blonde hair, shaved on the sides, and the same cloudy eyes as the other man.

"That wasn't very nice, love," the man rasped in my ear as I squirmed. His breath was hot against my ear, giving me nasty goosebumps. His accent wasn't even attractive. "We were just going to go away for a little while."

The man he called Briggs gave a low laugh that had me fighting even harder against the first man.

"Stop your fussing, pretty. We just want to get to know you, that's all."

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual," I said, still struggling my way out of his grip, "so get off of me."

They both laughed. "'fraid I can't do that," he crooned.

"You have about one more second to," a cool, dark voice said from behind both of us, "and then I get involved."

We both looked up to see Demetri standing, staring at the blond man holding me like he was dead meat already for simply touching me.

While the blond man was distracted, I brought my knee, now unblocked, up between his thighs and shoved away from him as fast as I could.

The man, now doubled over, growled. "You'll pay for that one, vermin."

Vermin? Did he know who I was? What I was?

Demetri came and crouched down next to me, looking so intently into my eyes that I had the strange urge to blush. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and opened my mouth to tell him to keep my sister away from these two creeps, that I could handle myself, to get lost, but none of that came out. Instead, a small, seriously embarrassing whimper escaped my mouth and I was suddenly enveloped in his arms, safe and sound.

"It's okay," he murmured.

I lifted my head and yelped in surprise. "Look out!" I yelled.

Demetri spun and grabbed the brunette boy's arm just as he swung a thick tree branch toward Demetri's head. I heard a snap that definitely wasn't wood, and the boy screamed and fell to the ground.

But that was all the distraction the blond man needed, grabbing me roughly and pulling me back into his arms. His arm was so vice-tight around my chest I thought my ribs would crack. I almost made a sound of protest until the man shoved something sharp under my jaw, effectively shutting me up.

Demetri whirled and froze, not wanting to upset the man wielding the knife any further. Smart boy.

"Seems like we've come to the wrong girl," he whispered in my ear. "Tell your vampire he's lucky he gets to keep you this time. I might be back for you though, lovely." He nipped my ear and I flinched violently at the gesture.

"Who sent you?" Demetri asked the way only a prince would, like everyone was entitled to give the information he wanted.

"I don't really think you're in the position to be asking questions," the blond man said with a greasy grin.

He stood, then, forcing me up with him. "We seem to be in a little bit of a mix-up," he announced. "You hear that, Briggs?" he called to the boy on the ground. "Wrong girl."

"Stanley," the boy moaned, "he broke my arm!"

Stanley merely rolled his eyes. "Made of brawn, that one," he muttered under his breath. "Well," he concluded, addressing everyone now, "till next time!"

With that, he shoved me forward so violently that I gasped and stumbled, almost losing my balance until Demetri stepped forward and grabbed me.

We both turned once I was steadied, but both men were long gone.

Demetri had not let go of my arms, an act that had not gone unnoticed by me. My arms tingled from the warmth coming from him. He knew a creature that was, well, dead, could be so warm?

He leaned down so we were face to face, his green eyes grave. "Are you okay?" he asked once more.

To give him a perfectly reasonable answer, I slumped forward and he caught me, wrapping his arms around me. This, here, now, I would allow myself. I needed Demetri. It was easy to pretend he didn't have an effect on me when I can avoid him, but he really had no idea how grateful I was that he found me.

It seemed Demetri was thinking along similar lines. With a sigh almost like surrender, he tightened his arms around me, as if I could get any closer, and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

And then I realized how sad the two of us looked, like the poster children for romantically torn star-crossed lovers. It wasn't fair to us.

It wasn't fair to Victoria.

I knew from the moment I fell into his arms that I would have to give him back to my sister. The longer I stayed near him, however, the more I was inclined to be more reckless. I couldn't afford that kind of behavior, especially not when it came to a boy my sister cares about.

I pulled away, looking down so I wouldn't have to see the hurt look in Demetri's eyes, if there was one at all.

When I saw the food lying on the ground I sighed. "Mr. Cat didn't even get his caviar and tuna."

"You should tell your parents," Demetri said after a few moments of silence.

"About the cat's food? No way. They'd kill me."

"About those men that almost kidnapped you." Demetri's voice was stern. He was in a no-nonsense mood.

I was still looking down at the ground. If Demetri hadn't have found me... It was a close call. Too close. "Who were those guys?" I asked.

"If you recall, they forgot to share that information with me."

I looked sharply up at him. Was that _sass_ in his tone? He was always so gentle. Scary, at times, yes; intimidating, sure. But still kindly to everyone.

He was looking at me in a grave way, one that made me want to forget about Mr. Cat, run up to my room, and hide in a fort made of blankets. "Tell them," he said, "or I will."

No matter how green his eyes got, or how deep his voice got, I wasn't willing to back down. "And tell Victoria what, exactly?" I asked, unable to help myself. "Tell her that no matter where I go, you always seem to be two steps behind me?" I shook my head. "That wont fly, Demetri. We'll just hurt Tori."

His face was carefully blank, but his eyes held hurt in them. "Just as long as you don't get hurt," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

I took a shock stepped back as if he'd physically hit me. "Don't _say_ that!" I exclaimed. "You love her."

Demetri merely leveled a look at me.

This could not be happening. This kind of betrayal was unheard of to me, and for me to deliver the hurt of stealing a man she cares for was something I simply could not live with.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, not knowing what to do. I was still pumped full of adrenaline from those two men attacking me, and the way Demetri was looking at me wasn't helping my jitters, either.

"Fine," I said, finally. "I'll tell them. But you can't say anything to anyone about this," I warned. I sucked in a deep breath before delivering my last demand. "And," I said slowly, "you can't... interact with me anymore."

He merely raised a dark eyebrow. "Interact?" he repeated.

I got the innuendo. I shook my head and huffed out a breath. "You can't be with me anymore, Demetri. You're either with my sister, or away from this house. It isn't fair to Tori and it's only hurting us more." The words were out in the open, but I did nothing to suck them back in. "You can't talk to me, or look at me, or be by me anymore. Okay?"

If I expected to get a rise out of him, I was in for a sore surprise. He merely smiled slightly. "Okay, Alexa," he said quietly. "Your wish will be granted."

I sighed in what may have been either relief or remorse. "Good," I said, looking down at Mr. Cat's food. "Than I guess we can both just say-"

But by the time I looked back up at him, he was already gone.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

**an: Review please my lovelies! Things will heat up once more, I promise! **


End file.
